


Control

by rizuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Smut, what plot do you speak of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizuki/pseuds/rizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wanted to wreck him, wanted to have him turn into a moaning mess beneath him, wanted to have Sousuke unable to form thoughts or words, just sounds of satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Rin couldn’t move. His breath was caught in his throat, heart racing in his chest, palms sweating. The sight on the bed underneath him was intoxicating and he didn’t know how to look away. Sousuke always looked good, that was an understatement; the man was gorgeous. But seeing him with his arms bound to the bed, blindfolded, clad in only tight black briefs, his lips parted, breathlessly anticipating whatever was to come, had taken away Rin’s ability to function properly. 

 

He shifted in his spot on Sousuke’s hips and doing so was enough of a movement to cause Sousuke to groan involuntarily in response. Rin had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from moaning at how damn good he sounded in the otherwise silent room. He wanted to know what other sounds he could pull from him like this.

 

“Rin.” There was an extra edge to Sousuke’s voice making his desperation more apparent. It made him curse under his breath; Rin figured he was still struggling with the loss of control, but it was sexy, whether or not Sousuke believed it. “Rin. I want... I want to see you.”

 

“Yeah?” Rin asked, voice low. Sousuke’s distress was fueling him, energizing him, giving him the ability to function again at last. Rin raised his hips so that he was on his knees above Sousuke, one on either side of his hips. His hands lowered to press his palms flat against Sousuke’s lower abdomen. He didn’t miss the hitch in Sousuke’s breath at the touch; he could only imagine how each touch and sensation felt heightened thanks to the blindfold. The realization caused a wicked smirk to slowly spread across his lips.

 

Rin wanted to wreck him, wanted to have him turn into a moaning mess beneath him, wanted to have Sousuke unable to form thoughts or words, just sounds of satisfaction.

 

“What if I told you that you can’t see me?” Rin continued as he dragged his hands up Sousuke’s body, mindful to take his time and stretch out every touch in order to pull out every reaction he could from the man below him. “What if I told you that you could only feel me?” He stopped his hands over Sousuke’s nipples, palms beginning to move in small circles. Rin was pleased with the low moan he received in reaction and used it as encouragement to keep going, hands moving so he could pinch each nipple gently between his thumbs and index fingers, rubbing them until they hardened. Sousuke’s head tipped back into the pillow as he released another moan, louder this time, but Rin could tell he was fighting it - that Sousuke was trying to resist losing control.

 

“Rin, I swear...”

 

“What? You swear what?” Rin asked, his voice laced with with a playful teasing tone that he knew would aggravate Sousuke, but that was what he wanted. He wanted to rile him up in whatever way possible - in every way possible. Rin wanted to make him beg for it. 

 

He lowered his body, hips hovering above Sousuke’s as he began pressing soft kisses across the other’s chest, taking his time as his kisses made their up Sousuke’s torso. “Why are you resisting?” he asked softly before pausing to nip at his collarbone. “Do you not want to admit that you like relinquishing control sometimes?” Nip, kiss, kiss. “Do you wish it were me instead? Writhing beneath you, unable to touch you? Moaning against your lips while my hips crash into yours?”

 

“Rin. _Shut up_.” Sousuke’s voice was more firm than before, but Rin still caught the way his voice broke as he spoke, taking the bite out of his command. “Stop. Talking.”

 

“What would you rather I do instead, Sou?” Rin murmured. He began trailing his kisses back down Sousuke’s body and moved his left hand to rest on the bed to keep his balance while his lips replaced his fingers around Sousuke’s nipple, tongue swirling around it. Rin felt victorious at the way Sousuke’s body arched up into his mouth, a shaky groan slipping its way past his lips. Rin was getting to him despite all the resistance. 

 

Rin decided to tease a bit further, lightly nipping at the hardened bud for a moment before he switched over to the other nipple to do the same. “This?” he whispered against his skin, sucking at the skin around Sousuke’s nipple to make it the same shade of red. “Would you rather I do this?”

 

“ _Rin_ , nghh...” Sousuke’s voice cracked again, and the way he half moaned out his name was so wrong. It pulled at something deep within Rin and he couldn’t help but release his own soft moan at the increasing ache he felt between his legs.

 

He was a living fantasy and Rin felt drunk off of the attraction. He could do anything he wanted to Sousuke, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. How hadn’t they done this sooner? Why hadn’t they? Rin was going to be thinking about this night for days, he just knew it.

 

“You’re absurdly sexy, Sousuke,” Rin replied, ignoring Sousuke’s gasps and pleas. He lifted his body back up so he was balanced on his knees again, looking at the mess of a man that writhed against his body. “You’re all muscle, tan skin, and sex appeal. Do you know that? Of course you know that. You’re an asshole, of course you know that... The way you tease me, the way you...” Rin trailed off, moving up and off of Sousuke’s body so he could take a seat beside him.

 

Sousuke wasn’t pleased with the loss of contact and groaned out his frustration, shifting powerlessly in place with the hope of enticing Rin to return to him. His body was burning, yearning for more of Rin’s touch, for friction and contact between his legs, or just anywhere. He could feel his erection pressing against the material of his briefs and Sousuke missed Rin’s body even more, missed having something to roll up into even for the faintest of brushes against him where he needed him most.

 

“Nngh, _come back_ ,” he begged, pulling again at the scarf that held him still. 

 

Rin took pity on him then, and placed a hand onto Sousuke’s hips before lowering down, lips trailing so painfully slowly just above the waistband of Sousuke’s briefs. The whimper he heard made Rin switch gears, moving to instead press his lips against Sousuke’s erection through his briefs causing a louder moan to rip out of his throat. Rin trailed tiny kisses down to his head, loving the reaction he was getting. His lips parted to mouth at Sousuke’s head, applying a bit of pressure before releasing him. He could taste his precome and it had him moaning, the vibrations causing Sousuke to gasp out of pure pleasure. Rin wanted to know what other sounds he could pull out of him, especially since the ones he was releasing now had him palming himself more firmly with his free hand, trying to quietly alleviate some of the ache he was feeling. It wouldn’t be enough, but the night was young.

 

“You sound good like this, Sousuke,” Rin murmured once he released him. “How much more of this can you take? How much more of me do you want?”

 

“All of you, _fuck_ , ahh... Rin, any of you that you’ll give me...”

 

“Hmm,” Rin replied, pausing when a roll of Sousuke’s hips pushed his erection against his mouth again, causing him to moan once more. The feel of him, the smell of him, the taste of him - Sousuke was too much and not enough all at once. Rin mouthed at his head again, pushing his tongue against him to savor him a bit better before releasing him and sitting up.

 

Sousuke was thrusting upward, frustrated to have had so much only to lose it moments later. Rin must’ve taken pity on him, for he guided himself back above Sousuke’s body not a moment later, legs on either side of his hips. 

 

“All of me?” Rin questioned, gingerly lowering his hips so he was seated directly on Sousuke’s crotch, and he had to pause his words at the feel of his growing arousal pressing against him. That was hot, too hot for words. 

 

“I’ve barely even done anything yet,” Rin breathed out shakily. He placed his hands on Sousuke’s lower abdomen, thrilled at the tight tension of his muscles that he felt. He raised his hips then gradually lowered himself down again so he could start a slow grind against the other. Rin’s eyes slipped shut at how erotic it was to feel Sousuke’s erection press into him when the only thing separating their bodies were two thin layers of fabric - two thin layers that he wanted gone immediately, but not yet. Not just yet.

 

Sousuke wasn’t fairing any better. He was a mess of moans beneath Rin, hips rolling up into him to get any sort of friction to alleviate the ache he felt. He was hard, painfully so now, and Rin’s teasing was driving him insane. He kept rolling his hips, back arching with the pleasure that coursed through his veins. This felt good, but he knew what would feel even better - however it seemed that at this point, any words Sousuke said would be turned against him and Rin would be teasing him again. That was a chance he didn’t want to take. He didn’t want anymore teasing, he wanted Rin, all of him, any way he could get him.

 

And no, Rin hadn’t been wrong. Sousuke loved breaking through Rin’s walls and reducing him to a moaning mess beneath him. He loved learning how different angles and extra fingers pulled new sounds out of Rin, even after all this time. Sousuke loved that he was the only one that got to see Rin like that, that got to see Rin fall apart and give in to pleasure and desire.

 

He wouldn’t lie, though. Sousuke was kind of really loving Rin having the reigns, too. He loved not knowing what was coming next, loved how each touch, each kiss, each roll of his hips was electrified with even more intensity because all he could do was feel. He loved how dirty and wicked and downright evil Rin was being; it was sexy. Rin had been commenting on his body and on how good looking he was, but Sousuke definitely believed he needed to look in a mirror immediately. Rin’s body was perfect, and he loved touching it, loved kissing it, loved causing it to fall into such a mindless state of bliss that Rin could barely speak. 

 

So maybe this was what Rin felt like those times.

 

Rin started grinding down a little harder against Sousuke’s crotch, grinning at the loud moan that came out of him. He slid his hands around Sousuke’s body while the other kept arching up and rolling his hips into Rin’s touch, and took a firm hold of his ass, gripping it roughly. If they weren’t in such a state, Rin probably would’ve kicked him; he really was pure muscle. It had his head spinning.

 

“Rin, I fucking swear...” Sousuke growled, feeling the heat begin to pool in his stomach. His arms tugged firmly at the scarf restraining him, but it barely budged. He wanted to touch Rin more than he could express, but he couldn’t deny how good he felt. 

 

Sousuke couldn’t deny that being at Rin’s mercy absolutely intensified every touch and feel to the extreme. His skin was pimpled with goosebumps, sweat causing his bangs to mat to his forehead. His legs were shifting restlessly, wanting to part to spread his thighs and have Rin fall between them, but he didn’t want to initiate anything, not this time. This was what Rin wanted, what his body wanted, to have Sousuke lose complete control. Sousuke had been slowly relinquishing it to Rin, but he was becoming beyond desperate for more - he was ready to give in.

 

Rin didn’t respond; he kept watching Sousuke through half lidded eyes, lips parted as he gasped for breath while his hips continued to roll down into Sousuke’s. His head tipped back as a louder moan came out of him at the feel of Sousuke’s erection pressing into his ass. Rin had definitely not realized how turned on Sousuke was, but the feel of his precome through his boxer-briefs had him speechless for maybe the first time that night. 

 

“Aahh... Rin,” came the shaky, broken moan. “Rin, I _need_...” Sousuke’s hips kept moving, kept rolling up against Rin, into the tightness that was _right there_ but just out of reach. He wanted it, he craved it, wanted to rip his restraints off and push Rin onto his back before spreading his legs and punishing him over and over again.

 

Maybe that was what Rin wanted.

 

Any sort of control or rhythm that Sousuke had went out the window; he was simply moving with desire, moans and groans slipping out of him and growing in volume with each one that escaped him. His chest was heaving, heavy breaths and gasps leading him toward the point of no return. That warmth and tightness he felt in his stomach was growing stronger, the ache between his legs becoming harder to ignore, and _damnit_ the spot he really wanted to be in kept hovering just out of reach.

 

“Come on, Sousuke,” Rin gasped out, keeping a hand gripping one of Sousuke’s ass cheeks while the other moved so he could palm himself through his boxer-briefs. Both of them were losing themselves to sensation, crashing their hips against each other. Rin couldn’t tease anymore, he just wanted to feel. He couldn’t imagine that Sousuke needed much more to release, but he didn’t want this to be their only game of the night. Rin wanted to drive Sousuke insane again, wanted to have his body buzzing with pleasure, wanted to have him whimpering with need and sensitivity. His thighs trembled alongside Sousuke’s hips at the thought of it. Rin could feel himself losing it, could feel his muscles tightening, and he knew he was close, but he wanted Sousuke to be closer - wanted him to reach his peak first.

 

Rin moved his hands again, wanting to make sure that Sousuke felt him all over his body; even if he too was losing himself, he wanted to make sure Sousuke fell off of the edge, first. Rin took a gentle hold of Sousuke’s shoulders then made sure he was directly positioned over his erection before lowering his upper body against the other’s. Rin tilted his head so he could bite at the skin in the space between Sousuke’s neck and shoulder while his hips moved. The tip of Rin’s tongue slipped out from between his lips to lick at the spot he had just bitten, lapping over the red marks before sucking over the area with the goal of leaving a mark.

 

“I want it, Sou,” Rin breathed out, leaning in just enough to be able to run the tip of his tongue along the shell of Sousuke’s ear. “ _I want it_. Let it go, come on.”

 

Sousuke squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his hips against Rin again with a tad more force, unable to miss the way his leaking erection pushed into the cleft of Rin’s ass to the point that it caused him to let out a broken, breathless moan into Sousuke’s ear. That was the final straw; Sousuke was unable to hold back the shivers that ran through his body at the sound of Rin’s voice and the feel of him, of everything. His arms were thrashing against his restraints, pulling and tugging as his body arched into Rin’s with his release, spilling into his briefs while his hips continued to unsteadily rock into Rin’s even when he was done. 

 

Every touch felt like too much but not enough all at once. Sousuke sagged into the bed, trying to catch his breath while his hips began to slow down and reduce to short little thrusts against Rin. He felt sweaty and sticky and oversensitive, not that Rin’s ass continuing to rub against him was helping any. If anything, it was furthering his drive to seek redemption, seek revenge.

 

“You, too,” Sousuke gasped out, giving in to his need to part his legs, feeling a gasp of breath against his ear from Rin as he fell between Sousuke’s thighs, still rolling down into him. “I want you, Rin. I want to hear you. You felt that, didn’t you? So close to pushing inside you?” Sousuke repositioned his legs, wrapping one around Rin’s waist and one around one of his legs to keep him put, keep him trapped against him. “Come on, I want to hear you.”

 

Rin was shaking against Sousuke’s body, words having lost him long ago. His hips were rolling down into Sousuke’s in a hurried pace, hands gripping onto Sousuke’s shoulders in a futile attempt to keep himself grounded, but it was useless. He was shaking against him and coming in his boxer-briefs, helpless moans finding their way into Sousuke’s ear much to his delight. That was what he wanted - to completely debauch Rin in whatever way possible since his hands weren’t available to him. Even when Rin finally stopped rolling his hips down into his, Sousuke could still feel his body trembling against him.

 

“You asshole,” Rin muttered, pausing to catch his breath. The grip he had on Sousuke’s shoulder loosened so that he was just holding him.  “You were supposed to just lie there and let me have my way with you.”

 

“You had your way with me, all right,” Sousuke responded with a chuckle. “Light bondage? I like it.”

 

“I bet you liked it... You were hard before I even started moving against you.” Rin buried his head in the crook of Sousuke’s shoulder, pressing light kisses against the red marks he had trailed along his tanned skin. “Maybe next time we should see what else we can do.”

 

“Ah, so there’s a next time?” Sousuke questioned, chuckling at the slight nip of teeth he felt against his neck. “What were you thinking?  A cock ring to keep you from coming until you beg for me to let you?”

 

“First of all, who says it’s happening to me?” Rin answered with a laugh. “Secondly, I had no idea you had such a kinky side to you, Sousuke, but I have to admit I’m very intrigued.”

 

“If you could see what I see, you’d understand why I’d want to see what other ways there are to get you writhing and moaning my name. Speaking of... you know, you can let me go now.” Sousuke was grinning as he unwrapped his legs from around Rin’s body, letting them stretch back out on the bed on either side of him.

 

“Pervert,” Rin breathed out, but nodded against Sousuke’s body before pushing himself up onto his knees between Sousuke’s legs. “But I guess I can. Just know that this is happening again. Because you, helpless? Yeah, that’s really attractive.”

 

Sousuke didn’t answer Rin, just focused on his breathing as he felt the other’s hands lower to his hips to slip into the waistband of his briefs to pull them down his legs, leaving him completely exposed. Then there was a pause, a few moments of nothing - no touches, no movement, not anything. Sousuke was ready to relish the moment, take advantage of the pause to catch his breath, but Rin was clearly still full of surprises because the next thing Sousuke knew, there were hands pushing his thighs further apart, and lips pressing short barely there kisses against his sensitive skin.

 

He moved to close his legs, feeling way too sensitive after releasing but those hands kept his thighs apart and held him in place. Rin’s teasing was rewarded with a broken moan that pushed through Sousuke’s lips as his head tilted back against his pillow. Sousuke went to move his arms, wanting to pull at Rin’s hair but that damn scarf still held him back, still kept him pinned against the mattress with the inability to do anything but let his hips roll up into Rin’s mouth.

 

“Someone’s still needy,” Rin teased, teeth nipping at a spot on Sousuke’s inner thigh, biting a bit harder into the muscle before releasing it, pleased at the indents his teeth left behind that he then ran the tip of his tongue over.

 

“Rin, it’s t-too much... D-don’t tease me...” Sousuke choked out, but his pleas fell on deaf ears because the next thing he knew, there were those cursed lips mouthing at his head once more. This time there was nothing separating Sousuke from that slick heat, and he couldn’t help the loud whimper he released. He was sure he’d get aroused again fairly quickly, and he wasn’t in a position to be embarrassed about that just then.

 

Rin lightly sucked at him before letting him go, his teasing hands skating up his legs, along his thighs and abdominals, and finally up his arms to untie the scarf from Sousuke’s wrists. While Rin made work of removing the blindfold, Sousuke stretched his arms out to regain movement and circulation in them, rotating his wrists to work out the kinks and get rid of the slight feeling of pins and needles he had in his hands.

 

Once the blindfold was removed, Sousuke squeezed his eyes shut before blinking them back open a few times to readjust himself to the faint light of the room. His gaze shifted from the ceiling to Rin’s body, and he was a goner the second he saw him.

 

Sousuke carefully sat up, bending his knees to keep himself grounded, leaving his legs on either side of Rin still. He kind of liked him there. He reached out a hand to let his fingertips graze over Rin’s jawline and his neck before the pad of his thumb pressed into Rin’s chin to force him to tilt his head back, exposing his throat.

 

Smirking, Sousuke leaned in to lick a line along the column of Rin’s throat, not missing the gasp that came from him. He began to lightly suck on his adam’s apple, pleased to feel Rin’s shaky hands come to rest on his thighs.

 

“You’ve been so bad,” he breathed out against Rin’s skin, sucking on a spot on the side of his neck now to leave a mark as Rin had done to him earlier. “Tricked me into agreeing to your light game of bondage, got me begging for you... You know I don’t like begging, Rin. Had me just where I wanted, I was so close yet so far. You had me in the palms of your hands and you loved every second of it, didn’t you?”

 

“Maybe,” was the teasing response he received, but it wasn’t as much a tease as were Rin’s hands that had begun to rub Sousuke’s inner thighs again, inching their way higher and higher up toward his crotch.

 

“Hmm... Maybe you should be punished for that.”

 

Rin didn’t have a chance to question it. The instant those words left Sousuke’s mouth, Rin found himself roughly pushed onto his back with Sousuke above him, positioning himself between Rin’s legs. One of his hands kept Rin’s head tilted back while the other pinned one of his hands to the mattress.

 

“Let’s see how you like it,” Sousuke practically growled, and the wide grin that spread across Rin’s face was all the motivation he needed to carry out his revenge.

 

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

“Still so defiant? We’ll see where that gets you.” Sousuke leaned down to attack Rin’s neck again with the goal of leaving multiple marks on both sides. “What if I told you that you can’t see me? What if I told you that you could only feel me?”

 

Rin recognized his own words from earlier and began to struggle against Sousuke’s hold, wanting to put up a fight, wanting to make Sousuke work for it. He didn’t want to make anything easy for him, even if his words and actions had him growing aroused again and wanting more.

 

Sousuke simply shook his head and lowered his hips down into Rin’s to keep him put, the hand at his neck letting go to grab a hold of Rin’s free hand to have them both pinned down. He raised his head to make eye contact, wanting to further cement his words.

 

“You’re mine this time, Matsuoka. Someone needs to put you in your place.”

 

“Mm... it’s Matsuoka now, huh?” Rin held Sousuke’s gaze, eyes narrowed, pupils blown hiding much of the teal that Rin loved. He struggled against Sousuke’s grasp and when he found that he wasn’t going to be able to pull himself free, he rolled his hips up into Sousuke’s smirking at the groan that escaped him. “Try it, then. Let’s see how good you are. Punish me.”

 

Sousuke eyed the scarf Rin had used to tie him down, noting that it was just within reach. He shrugged innocently before lowering back down to bite down roughly at one of Rin’s shoulders, eliciting a loud hiss. 

 

If that’s what Rin wanted, Sousuke was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> for those that enjoy listening to music while reading, [this](http://8tracks.com/liapooh/undress-me-now) was what i had playing while i wrote this. i don't even know what this is but i figured sousuke happily lost a round of janken and here we are~


End file.
